In the packaging of electronics, there are a number of basic problems. The problems include the reduction of the parts count, simplifying the assembly, the incorporation of multiple functions into fewer components, and providing a compact assembly. These problems are most evident when assembling power electronics because of the higher energy momentum inherent in such systems.
One approach to the problem is to create subassemblies which integrate multiple functions into a very few components. The electronic components are suitable affixed to the sub-assembly as, for example, to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit thus provides multiple electrical interconnections between the components. However, this approach is limited to medium level currents and is not useable for power electronics.
Another approach is to create special housings and/or assemblies utilizing what may be called unpackaged, semiconductors, i.e., semiconductor wafers not provided with their customary individual housings or terminals. Because the electronic components are included in the assembly in a form stripped of their conventional packaging, the assembly can be simplified and will be more compact. Parts count is likewise reduced. Illustrative of this approach are U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,758 issued Dec. 29, 1970 to Ferree and U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,881 issued Mar. 14, I972 to Chang et al.
In following this approach, other problems may manifest themselves. For example, components including semiconductor wafers, like all components of virtually any system, are subject to tolerance variations. Furthermore, when components of different types are employed at roughly corresponding locations in the assembly, the differing components most frequently will have differing dimensions.
In order to be suitable, the assembly must be such as to accommodate such dimensional differences, whether due to tolerances or due to dissimilarity of components.
The above-identified patents illustrate means by which such can be achieved but the approaches therein taken are not readily implemented in relatively large size units or on a rapid production basis.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.